Sorrow
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: O amor sempre machuca? ArashiSorata


Sorrow

Olhou-o, sentindo as lágrimas virem à superfície dos imensos olhos negros. Queria tanto que aquilo não doesse; que tudo passasse... Pensava se preferia não tê-lo conhecido nunca a vê-lo assim... Talvez fosse uma das perguntas que fossem morrer sem resposta...

Se eles não tivessem se conhecido, nenhum dos dois teria se machucado. Se eles não tivessem se conhecido, ele poderia ter uma vida longa, talvez pacífica... Mas isso não seria da conta dela; o que importava é que ele viveria por muito, muito tempo... Se ele não tivessem se conhecido, ela poderia continuar com sua vida como sacerdotisa do templo Ise... Aquela vida mecânica, até vazia, com a qual ela aprendera a se acostumar e até a ser grata. Se não fosse por Kaede-san ela poderia ter desistido de tudo... Mas não havia um tudo do qual desistir... Até ela conhecer Sorata. Mas... Se eles jamais tivessem se encontrado... Ele nunca teria morrido... Por culpa dela e em seu colo.

Ele merecia aquilo? Ele merecia se machucar por ela? Ele merecia morrer por ela? Ela merecia que ele se sacrificasse... Por sua causa? Nunca sentira tantas dúvidas desde que o conhecera, desde criança aprendera a aceitar o que lhe era destinado. Agora se pegava agradecendo e amaldiçoando o destino mais do que fizera a sua vida toda. Cada lágrima ardia... Olhar para ele doía... Pensar nisso doía... O amor só podia machucar... Aquilo era uma das poucas coisas que aprendera com sua mãe até a pouca idade em que foi deixada sozinha naquele mundo... Havia, sim, amado a sua mãe e ela havia morrido. Não se sentia traída, só vazia e triste... Aquela vontade de deixar tudo para trás...

Sua mãe havia amado seu pai... A conseqüência disso havia sido uma vida abandonada, sofrida, incompreendida, abreviada. Arashi nunca pensou que pudesse amar de novo... Até conhecer aquele garoto tão estranho... Que dizia que iria morrer por ela...

No começo ela o repudiava. O afastava, o ignorava numa vã tentativa de se defender da coisa mais destrutiva de todas: os sentimentos, as ligações... No início talvez fosse apenas por culpa... Ela não queria que ele morresse por sua culpa... Tentou se convencer disso, ao longo do tempo que passou com ele.

Tentou se convencer disso, mesmo quando descobriu gostar do jeito gentil que ele a olhava. Tentou se convencer, mesmo percebendo o quanto ele se preocupava com todos. Mesmo vendo o quanto ele tentava animar os outros. Tentava se convencer que aquele jeito animado dele a irritava. Que seu sorriso era falso. Que ela não gostava dele. Mas uma mentira nunca dura. Ela sabia que estava começando a aceita-lo.

A gostar de seus toques. A sentir falta deles. Sabia que estava começando a amá-lo. Mas não queria isso. Como amar alguém que vai deixar você? Como amar alguém que _quer_ te deixar? Mas ela sabia a resposta para essas perguntas...

Da mesma forma que se ama alguém que te protege. Alguém que te faz sentir bem. Alguém que te ama também. Aquele era Sorata.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que ela baixara a guarda diante dele. Estavam sozinhos. Kamui e Yuzuriha ainda não haviam voltado da escola para casa. Percebeu o olhar de Sorata sobre si e virou a cabeça pra outro lado, sentindo o rosto quente e as bochechas ficando levemente vermelhas.

Sem perceber essa mudança nela, Sorata se aproximou.

E aí, Docinho? Estamos só nós dois aqui... Não quer fazer nada, não? – Arashi repreendeu-se mentalmente por lamentar de alguma forma que o tom da frase não fosse sério. Logo voltou a si; não iria ceder às brincadeiras e insinuações dele.

Às vezes até duvidava se Sorata realmente queria alguma coisa com ela, ou se só gostava de brincar com fogo. Ignorou-o solenemente e saiu andando. Deu um discreto suspiro ao perceber que ele não iria desistir.

Docinho, não me deixe! – ele dizia no mesmo tom magoado de brincadeira. – Você não quer fazer nada, não?

Quero. Estudar. Agora se puder me deixar em paz... – disse duramente, fechando a porta na cara do rapaz. Sentou-se em sua escrivaninha, folheando febrilmente os livros, sabendo que de nada adiantaria tentar tirar Sorata de sua cabeça.

Desde que o conhecera, bem ou mal, não conseguia parar de pensar nele... Ao mesmo tempo em que estranhava, se interessava de certo modo por sua atitude.

Como alguém podia cogitar perder a vida por uma garota que nem conhece? E como ele podia se interessar por alguém como ela? Fechou o livro e olhou-se no espelho. Ela sequer era bonita. Não conseguia ver o que Sorata via nela. Percebeu que às vezes sentia-se até lisonjeada pelas palavras do rapaz. Mas francamente não sabia por que ela. Ela não era alguém por quem se valia a pena morrer. Simplesmente não era.

Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Deitou-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro e chorou. Chorou por que não entendia o porquê dele amá-la. Chorou porque não merecia aquele amor. Chorou por que ele morreria por ela. Chorou porque não queria que ele morresse. Chorou, pois estava começando a se importar.

Entregou-se ao pesar de tal forma que não ouviu as batidas leves e estranhamente tímidas na porta.

Desculpa, Docinho, mas você... – O que quer que Sorata quisesse dizer, esqueceu-se no segundo em que a viu chorando. Aproximou-se lenta e cautelosamente. - O que aconteceu? – perguntou a voz carregada de preocupação.

Eu... te pedi... pra me deixar em paz. – ela disse, com voz fraca.

Ele estendeu um pequeno caderno para ela.

Achei que você precisar disso pra estudar. Tudo bem que eu sei que você só queria se livrar de mim, mas eu precisava de uma desculpa pra ver você... – ele disse com um sorriso.

Droga! Ela pensou, sentindo-se encantada pelo jeito carinhoso e brincalhão com o qual ele dizia aquelas palavras. Sabia que estava se deixando levar, contra sua vontade. Sorata segurou sua mão entre as dele, de um jeito tão diferente do que sempre fazia. Arashi tentava em vão, saber o que havia de tão diferente. Aqueles toques a estavam incomodando cada vez menos, mas desta vez ela estava... Gostando. Desta vez, o gesto de Sorata não acarretava nenhuma insinuação, apenas carinho... De ambos os lados.

Lembrando-se do porque dela estar chorando em primeiro lugar, Arashi retirou sua mão, das de Sorata. Ele pareceu um pouco magoado, mas em seguida deu um fraco e compreensivo sorriso.

Eu entendo. Eu já devo ser a última pessoa que você quer ver, ainda mais quando está chateada assim. Pode deixar; eu vou embora.

Virou-se e deu alguns passos em direção à porta.

Espere. – ela pediu, sendo prontamente atendida. - ... Por que eu?

Ele voltou a se sentar sobre a cama, olhando-a nos olhos, finalmente entendendo.

A culpa é minha? Você está assim por minha causa?

Por que eu? É só por que você me acha bonita? Existem tantas outras garotas bonitas! Por que eu?

Sorata deu um suspiro antes de responder. Ela merecia saber. Ainda mais se estava chateada por isso.

Porque... No segundo em que eu te vi eu sabia que era você, Docinho. Não só porque você é bonita. Você é muito linda; mas não foi só por isso. Antes de eu te conhecer, Docinho, o destino de morrer pela mulher que eu gostasse era um destino que eu meio que apenas aceitava. Depois que eu conheci você, isso se tornou... O meu desejo... O meu maior desejo. Eu quero morrer te protegendo. Às vezes eu acho que você está começando a me aceitar, às vezes eu acho que você simplesmente me odeia. Mas não se sinta culpada. Eu faço isso porque eu quero. Você não tem responsabilidade nenhuma...

Se Sorata tivesse falado sobre culpa há alguns meses, talvez tivesse acertado. Arashi sentiu mais uma ou duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto ao perceber que a questão definitivamente não era aquela.

Você não entende? Como você pode fazer isso? – ele havia revelado um segredo, algo muito pessoal para ela. Agora era sua vez. Ele também merecia saber aquilo. – Não é por culpa, apenas... É que... Eu não quero que você morra! Eu...

Ele parou; fitando-a sério, esperando por palavras que nunca vieram. Arashi simplesmente parou, os lábios entreabertos, percebendo o impacto das palavras não ditas. Ela o amava... Não havia se dado conta disso até então... Se importava com ele, sim. Não queria que ele morresse. Mas... Amá-lo?

Sorata aproximou o rosto devagar. Arashi olhava para baixo, a longa cortina de cabelos negros cobrindo o rosto. Pegou o queixo da garota com delicadeza, fazendo-a olhar para cima.

Eu sinto muito, Docinho. Não queria te magoar.

Eu...

E espero ter entendido certo. Senão... Você vai me matar, por causa do que eu vou fazer agora. Se eu tiver entendido errado, me desculpe por isso também. – disse com o rosto a milímetros do dela, vencendo a distância mínima que separava os lábios de ambos.

Arashi não tinha mais qualquer dúvida de que o amava. As mãos grandes se perdiam em meio aos seus cabelos, os lábios tinham um toque macio e carinhoso. E ela sentia uma sensação cálida percorrendo todo o corpo. Abriu os lábios, permitindo que o rapaz explorasse cada canto de sua boca. As línguas se enroscavam desajeitadas. Era a primeira vez que ela fazia aquilo. Que não estava na defensiva. Que se entregava sem pensar nas conseqüências. Confiava nele. E tinha motivos para isso.

As mãos de Sorata passearam distraidamente apenas pelas costas e

cabelos de ncia m do dela, vencendo a distdesculpe por isso tambr para cima.o o rosto.tasse era um destino que eu meio que aArashi; não faria nada que achasse ousado demais. Pelos toques desajeitados, mas ávidos das línguas de ambos, ele sabia que aquilo era novo demais para ela. Não iria apressar nada.

Mas Arashi apressou. Interrompendo, já sem ar e com as bochechas levemente rosadas combinando com os olhos vermelhos, ela lentamente desabotoou a blusa do uniforme. Sorata estagnou, em choque.

Você... Tem... Certeza? – perguntou inseguro.

Ela não vacilou antes de responder:

Tenho. – Já não podia voltar, ignorar ou passar por cima de seus sentimentos. Confiava nele e o amava. Queria demonstrar isso completamente.

Ele observou o corpo nu e alvo diante de si, enquanto tirava suas próprias roupas. Por todos os ângulos que se olhasse, ela era perfeita. Cada centímetro de pele branca era perfeito. A face, de olhos vermelhos e inchados, era perfeita. Os cabelos, que emolduravam a beleza do rosto e caíam por suas costas, eram perfeitos. Os lábios, entreabertos num respirar entrecortado e ofegante, eram perfeitos. Fechou os olhos por um instante, como se quisesse memorizar cada centímetro dela.

As mãos se encaixaram ávidas sobre os seios brancos, que pareciam ter o tamanho ideal para caber nas palmas de Sorata. O rapaz massageou-os e apertou-os com suavidade e carinho, queria que aqueles momentos fossem perfeitos para ela. Arashi, suspirava, ronronava e gemia baixinho, não deixando dúvidas de que Sorata alcançara seu intento.

Os dedos de unhas compridas e bem feitas de Arashi, perdiam-se em meio aos fios arrepiados do cabelo do rapaz. Seus lábios carnudos colavam-se aos dele de forma apaixonada. Sentiam o calor, que percorria ambos os corpos, aumentar à medida que as carícias ganhavam novas dimensões.

As mãos e a boca de Sorata se revezavam na missão de explorar cada centímetro do corpo da amada. Seus olhos cerravam-se de prazer, quando sentia os toques leves e delicados das mãos dela. Ele mal se atrevia a acreditar que eram ele e Arashi ali. Ele e a sua Docinho. Juntos, como ele sempre quis. Só não entendia como podia ter passado tanto tempo sem aquilo, mas por ela, havia valido a pena esperar.

Olhou fundo nos olhos negros como se dissesse que alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer. Ela roçou seus lábios aos dele, numa resposta afirmativa. Sorata hesitou um pouco antes de penetrá-la devagar. Queria fazer da maneira mais gentil possível. Os dois corpos se mexiam em movimentos descompassados para frente e para trás. De início devagar, mas o calor, a paixão, o prazer, logo fizeram com que os movimentos fossem tomados por um frenesi intenso.

Tombaram lado a lado na cama, os dedos entrelaçados. Estavam exaustos, mas completos. Arashi acordou algumas horas mais tarde encontrando com o rapaz ainda adormecido ao seu lado. Olhou-o com carinho, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a afluir. Havia tomado a decisão errada, mas não se arrependia. Já estava envolvida e apaixonada demais para ter evitado. Contemplou-o por muito tempo imaginando como seria acordar no futuro sem ele ao seu lado.

Agora ela sabia. As lembranças se desfizeram subitamente quando ela voltou a sentir o peso de Sorata que jazia em seu colo. Irremediavelmente morto. Nenhuma verdade podia doer mais do que aquela. O amor machucava essa era uma lição que desde pequena ela nunca pôde esquecer e que continuaria a marcá-la para sempre. Mas ela sabia que tudo o que ela podia fazer por ele era não esquecê-lo e amar a sua lembrança. Beijou os lábios frios do amado com a promessa de ir em frente e continuar a missão que os unira. Salvaria aquele mundo e terminaria a missão que começaram como Dragões do Céu. E voltaria a uma vida vazia, sem ninguém para quem voltar. Mas continuaria a viver. Por ele.

FIM-

N/A: nhaaaa sei lá se tá lá essas coisas, mas espero q gostem! precisava fazer um so/arashi amo muito eles! Ety, valeu pelo apoio pra eu postar esse fic!

bjus pra todos

Lyra


End file.
